


Kitchen sink

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG FICS [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Zack and Tyler write kitchen sink and talk about how josh might or might not be in love with tyler





	Kitchen sink

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I’m supposed to be doing my homework but this is more important to me lol

“Josh, I’m heading over to Zack’s house now, okay?” Tyler calls to his best friend. “Okay, see you later! Drive safe, please!” Josh calls back. Tyler grabs his keys and leaves.

When he gets to Zack’s house, his brother gives him a can of red bull and forces him to eat something. “Josh called me yesterday, said you’re not eating enough.” He explains. Tyler eats the sandwich that’s put in front of him, and pretends he’s okay, but makes plans to throw it up. “Tyler, I can practically see your brain thinking, what’s on your mind?” Zack asks. “Nothing, I’m fine. Just thinking about lyrics.” Tyler lies. “Don’t even bother lying to me, Tyler. We’ve always been best friends, I know your tell. I’m your brother, I’m bound to know when you’re lying. Now tell me, what’s wrong?” Tyler’s shoulders drop. “It’s josh. He’s been pulling away from me, avoiding me. I’m worried about him.” Zack hums in response. “Have you ever thought that maybe he’s going through the same thing as you?” Tyler scrunches his face in confusion. “What do you mean, the same thing as me? I’m not going through anything.” Zack rolls his eyes. “The sooner you admit to yourself that you love josh, the easier it’ll be for both of you.” This time it’s Tyler’s turn to roll his eyes. “Of course I love josh, I mean, he’s my best friend! And who doesn’t love josh?” Zacks expression goes from caring to annoyed.

“I didn’t mean love as in best friend, I meant love as in ‘hey, I think you’re beautiful and amazing, and I think you deserve everything in the world and I’m going to marry you one day’ kind of love. Because trust me, josh loves you. He is so in love with you, and you’re so fucking oblivious! Tell me, what the last thing he said to you before he left?” Tyler doesn’t even have to strain to remember. He remembers everything josh says to him. “Um, he said ‘drive safely, please!’ But he always says that, so it doesn’t really prove anything, Zack.” Zack pulls out his phone in response and pulls a photo up. It’s a photo of josh and Tyler, and Josh is looking at Tyler as if his whole world resolves around him. Zack pulls another one up, and then another one, and another one. “Do I really need to say much else?” Zack says smugly. “Fine, but I came over here to write songs with you, not talk about how my best friend might or might not be in love with me.”

An hour later, and they have the first verse, and Zack is working on his own part of the song. Tyler doesn’t know what to do for the chorus, but he knows what he wants to get across. “Tyler, you’re doing it again.” Tyler snaps out of his reverie. “What?” He asks. “You’re mumbling lyrics again. Are you going to write them down or not?” Zack grumbles. “What was I saying?” Tyler holds his pen over his pad. “Go away, leave me alone. But seriously, are you going to write them down?” Tyler was already scribbling away. Before they knew it, Tatum was home. “Hey ty. Hey babe.” She kissed zack quickly. “How’s the song writing going?” They both nod. “Yeah, it’s going alright. Except that this one keeps muttering.” Zack nods at Tyler. Tyler ignores them both and finishes off the first part of the second verse. “Zack, add your part here.” He slides the book towards Zack.

The song was nearly done, but there was something bothering Tyler. Zack could tell, whenever something was bothering Tyler he’d get all fidgety and distant. “Change it.” He nudged Tyler. Tyler immediately sprung forward and changed a line from ‘leave me alone’ to ‘don’t leave me alone’. “Hey, I like that! That’s really good, bro.” Tyler grins. “Thanks, Zacky.” He ruffles his hair.

An hour later and the song is finished. “Okay, I had better head off. Josh will be getting worried.” Tyler packs his stuff up. “I’ll come back next weekend?” He asks. “Yeah sure.” As Zack shows Tyler out, Tatum comes out and Tyler kisses her on the cheek. “Bye, Tatum.” Tatum hugs him briefly. “Bye, Tyler.” Zack walks Tyler to his car. “Tyler, you have to tell him how you feel. Please.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “I’ll think about it.” Zack smacks him around the head gently. “I don’t care how you tell him, just make sure you tell him!” He says his goodbyes and watches Tyler pull out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> Any song suggestions?
> 
> Also how do you people feel about peanut butter and jam?


End file.
